Vierratime Unleashed
Vierratime Unleashed (ウルトラマンワールドアドベンチャー Urutoraman Wārudo Adobenchā?, lit. "Vierratime World Adventure" in Japan), is an action game for the Arcade, PlayStation 1 and Sega Saturn. This game is based on the popular Japanese anime TV series Vierratime trilogy produced by the famous Toei Animation. The game was simultaneously released on June 21, 1995 in Japan. All characters reprised their roles in TV & Movies, respectively. Miyuki Ueda took over as the voice cast of Ayesha, as Noriko Tsukase died in 1989. Noriko Ohara keep portraying as Alessandra only in the TV Version. Klira's Voice Actor replaced by Yuko Minaguchi in Sega Saturn version caused the game to disappointment many fans and Satsuki Yukino returns as Klira's voice in Playstation 1 version. Game Modes Story Mode In this mode, divided into 2 parts Theo & Klira's Storyline. Play as Theo and Vierratale & Dragon Note team can be swapped, in this story mode based on the TV series & Movies. In Klira Storyline, just play as Klira & Neo Boazan Characters only. The plot is followed by stills taken from the most important episodes. The player has the ability to pick up and throw items in this game mode. Theo's Storyline: * Chapter 1: Dragon Note's Birth! (episode 1 of the series) * Chapter 2: The Invisible Challenger * Chapter 3: The Mystery City of the Waterfall * Chapter 4: Vito's Big Runaway * Chapter 5: The Bad Corp's Full Offensive!! * Chapter 6: The Apperance of a Fake Girl! * Chapter 7: Zahra's Nightmare!? The Road to the Demon's Bond * Chapter 8: The Young Commander Who Came From Galaxy * Chapter 9: As the a Result of Lights, the Father who Disappearing Senses * Chapter 10: The Little Hero * Chapter 11: Theo! Hurry! Brother! * Chapter 12: The Symphony of the Braves Klira's Storyline (Unlockable): * Chapter 1: Journey of Adventure * Chapter 2: Devil's Revenge * Chapter 3: Klira, Where Will You Go?: Part 1 * Chapter 4: Klira, Where Will You Go?: Part 2 * Chapter 5: Beyond the Different Dimensions * Chapter 6: Princess of the Sun, Klira * Chapter 7: In a New World VS Mode In this Versus mode, the user selects one of the playable characters, within the heroes side, and fights against a CPU controller villain in a single-round deadly fight. Small variations are offered in this mode, like the ability to select an ally or, to fight versus either a single or a couple of enemies. The player has the ability to pick up and throw items in this game mode too. * 1P vs CPU2 * 1P vs CPU2 + CPU3 * 1P + CPU1 vs CPU2 * 1P + CPU1 vs CPU2 + CPU3 Survival Mode (Unlockable) In this mode, you'll play as all Character and defeat villains until bosses comes appearing in the Story Mode. under a time limit. CPU controlled allies from the two story mode storylines will briefly join the fight and help the player. Clear this mode with the high score will unlock anything in the Story Mode. Arcade History This select one, of the arcade game. * Mega Man: The Power Battle * Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Gallery Mode The Gallery mode can view the Movie, Data Characters, Card and Art, and also play the Music, Sound Effect and Voices. Other than that, can buying anything unlockables in Shop with fighting point G and changing outfits every characters. * Gallery * Movies * Card List * Change Outfits * Shop * Sound Test (BGM, SE & Voice) * Characters Data Option * Memory card (PS2): Load・Save * Autosave function: Off・On * Vibration function: Off・On * Game difficulty: Very Easy・Easy・Normal・Hard・Very Hard・Extreme・Hell (Unlockable) * Key assign type: Type A・Type B * Music volume: Low<->High * Sound effects volume: Low<->High * Custom settings: Default・Custom Characters Playable Characters * Theo Frederick Salim * Regista Bunga Magklira (Unlockable) * Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri * Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar * Muthia Fakhira Tedja (Unlockable) * Fareeda Rizkiana (Unlockable) * Alessandra Mutiara Saraswati (Unlockable) * Widy Soediro Nichlany (Unlockable) * Kevin Aprilio (Unlockable) * Satryanda Widjanarko (Unlockable) * Raka Cyril Damar (Unlockable) * Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus * Nada Putri Arinda * Muhammad Irfandy Zahari * Ananda Bintang Purwaramdhona (Unlockable) * Joan Vito Rayhan (Unlockable) * Zhorif Salawangi (Unlockable) * Muhammad Faizal Akbar (Unlockable) * Kalista Viswajanani (Unlockable) * Aidan Muhammad Darmawan (Unlockable) * Gadissa Laela Bagjany (Unlockable) * Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari (Unlockable) * Muhammad Abi Waquash (Unlockable) * Ariadiva Dharmareza (Unlockable) * Fawwaz Syahban Nugraha (Unlockable) * Muhammad Fadli Rakananda (Unlockable) * Ferlangga Wispra Ardhana (Unlockable) * Ahmad Gagah Gattuso (Unlockable) * Rayhan Ardiza Syafni (Unlockable) Non-playable * Tariq Fadly Ramadhan * Auza Naufal Abraar * Muhammad Rafi Putra Santoso * Ariq Dwi Hadinatul Iman * Evil Klira (CPU Only) * Minor characters: Rania Alifa Desenaldo, Ramadhova Madjos Majdi, Siti Suci Wulandari, Sari Kencanawati & Emmy Mulyati Martadipura Voice Cast * Theo Frederick Salim as Nozomu Sasaki * Regista Bunga Magklira, Evil Klira as Satsuki Yukino * Regista Bunga Magklira, Evil Klira as Yūko Minaguchi (Sega Saturn only) * Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri as Miyuki Ueda * Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar as Chieko Honda * Muthia Fakhira Tedja as Noriko Hidaka * Fareeda Rizkiana as Yuko Sasaki * Alessandra Mutiara Saraswati as Noriko Ohara * Widy Soediro Nichlany as Makiko Ohmoto * Kevin Aprilio as Yasunori Matsumoto * Satryanda Widjanarko as Takehito Koyasu * Raka Cyril Damar as Kappei Yamaguchi * Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus, Fawwaz Syahban Nugraha as Ryōtaro Okiayu * Nada Putri Arinda as Rika Fukami * Rania Alifa Desenaldo as Yuriko Yamamoto * Ramadhova Madjos Majdi as Kōichi Yamadera * Siti Suci Wulandari as Tomoko Naka * Muhammad Irfandy Zahari as Tetsuya Iwanaga * Ananda Bintang Purwaramdhona, Ismail Cahya Putra as Toshiyuki Morikawa * Sari Kencanawati as Hiromi Tsuru * Emmy Mulyati Martadipura as Chiharu Tezuka * Ariadiva Dharmareza as Masami Kikuchi * Joan Vito Rayhan as Hiro Yūki * Zhorif Salawangi as Keiichi Noda * Muhammad Faizal Akbar as Ryōichi Tanaka * Kalista Viswajanani as Mari Mashiba * Aidan Muhammad Darmawan as Issei Futamata * Gadissa Laela Bagjany as Miho Yoshida * Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari as Megumi Hayashibara * Muhammad Abi Waquash as Shō Hayami * Tariq Fadly Ramadhan as Shigeharu Mastuda * Auza Naufal Abraar, Muhammad Rafi Putra Santoso, Ariq Dwi Hadinatul Iman as Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Ahmad Gagah Gattuso as Takumi Yamazaki * Muhammad Fadli Rakananda as Kazunari Tanaka * Ferlangga Wispra Ardhana as Hisao Egawa * Rayhan Ardiza Syafni as Kazuya Nakai * Narrator as Shinji Nakae Category:Video Games